


Life After

by not_a_duccc



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_duccc/pseuds/not_a_duccc
Summary: A VERY short one shot about Rock's thoughts after the ending of Mega Man V.
Kudos: 6





	Life After

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long trying to come up with a title.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because you’re hurt.”

“But we are both robots! We were both created to fight!”

“No, you’re wrong! I only fight to protect the people I love! To protect my planet from those who don’t understand that man and machine can live in peace!”

“Maybe… maybe you have a point, but I’ll never know. My fusion reactor is going critical. When it does, it’ll destroy this entire fortress…”

“No, I can still save you! Dr. Light can repair you and-”

“There’s no time! You’ll die trying to save me, then Earth will lose it’s protector!”

“I…”

“Go, Mega Man!”

-PLAYBACK ENDED-

Those were Rock’s last memories of Sunstar, the leader of the Star Droids supposedly designed to be a doomsday weapon. Despite his origins, Rock treated him like he would any other robot, as he wanted to see the good in everyone he met. It seemed like he would have been open to finding a new purpose despite trying to disintegrate the blue bomber moments earlier. 

And now he’s gone.

Sometimes, Rock wonders why he even tries to save his enemies. They’re always so bound to programming, insisting on fighting Rock to the bitter end. Even some those who were rebuilt and found new purpose didn’t seem completely happy, save for the Light Robot Masters. What’s the point of saving them if they can’t live their life to the fullest? 

Then he remembered Duo, his purpose was to eradicate all Evil Energy, but with the defeat of Trio and Wily’s 8th Numbers, his duty was complete. Despite his purpose being complete, he still found ways to enjoy his life, becoming a historian of life on other planets. Along with Duo, plenty of Wily’s robots did end up becoming happy with their new purposes, helping to make the world a better place in the process. Even Bass managed to find solace in protecting the people rather than fighting for Wily. Rock reminds himself that it’s for those instances that he continues to keep that faint hope that there is good in everyone, man and machine. He continues to help people so they can help each other. Rock may have failed to save Sunstar, but his death served as a reminder for him to stick to his morals. 

Though Rock still wonders how things could have been different if he saved him.


End file.
